The Blizzard Dragon Slayer
by Saffron-Rose
Summary: Eliza Potter is taken to Earth Land as an infant where the Blizzard Dragon raises her. FemHarry. Starts immediately after Lucy joined the guild. Contains character death. If you don't like majorly AU stories do not read. Temporary Hiatus


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Fairy Tail.

Summary: Eliza Potter is taken to Earth Land as an infant where the Blizzard Dragon raises her. FemHarry. Starts immediately after Lucy joined the guild. Contains character death.

Lucy the newest member of Fairy Tail noticed a girl sitting in the back of the guild. This girl had long black hair, was wearing a button up short sleeve shirt with the top several buttons undone showing most of her breasts, blue jean shorts that stopped above her knees and running shoes. She had Emerald green eyes and a strange lightning bolt shaped scar on her forehead.

"Hey Grey whose that girl over there in the corner?" She asked pointing at said girl who seemed like she was observing everyone but not really interacting with anyone.

Grey looked over and got a sad look on his face. "That's our other resident Dragon Slayer, Eliza Potter. She uses Blizzard Dragon Slayer magic. However since her partner died on a mission she's kind of shut most of the guild out." He said sadly. Lucy noticed that a lot of other people looked sad as well.

After Macao's son Romeo came in complaining about his dad being gone to long and someone needing to go get him she saw Natsu march over to Eliza and grab her arm pulling her up before the girl pushed him off.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Salamander? Leave me alone." She growled at the fire dragon slayer.

"You can't keep just moping around and doing long missions that take you away from home for long periods of time. Look we are all upset about Freed's death but if you keep punishing your.." Natsu didn't get to finish as he was punched hard in the face by a frozen fist and sent flying across the guild.

"How dare you. How dare you lecture me Natsu. You weren't there. None of you were there. You don't know what happened or what its like to watch the person you care about the most die right before you." Eliza yelled at Natsu and the guild in general, as the temperature seemed to drop exponentially. Tears were coming down Eliza's face as she had her fists clenched. "You have no idea what it's like to wander if things would be better if you were just a little faster or a little stronger Natsu. Until you have actually seen someone you care about die in front of you do not lecture me." She growled as she walked past everyone else and out of the guild.

The rest of the guild looked between Natsu, who had picked him self up and was rubbing his jaw, and the door where Eliza had disappeared. "I think it would be best if she was given time to herself for now." Makarov said to the entire guild with a tone of finality. No one argued with him as Lucy, Natsu, and Happy went off to go help Macao.

After a couple of hours Makarov went to the clearing outside of Magnolia where he saw Eliza sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest. The sight nearly broke Makarov's heart as the girl who was usually so strong looked like a broken and scared child.

"Eliza you know that Natsu is just concerned about you. Everyone in the guild is. You haven't been acting like your usual self since returning from the mission with Freed's body." Makarov said solemnly.

Eliza looked up at the master with tears in her eyes. "How can I act like my usual self knowing that I got Freed killed? I can't just laugh and smile like everything is fine. Because it isn't. Freed was the one who helped me when I first came here. He's the one that got me to come out of my shell. Now that he's gone the world just seems so cold." She said sadly looking down.

The master sat down next to the girl and stretched his arm with his magic so that he could wrap it around the girl. "I know it's painful to lose someone that meant so much to you. But you must stop blaming yourself. Freed was the one who chose to go on that mission with you. He knew the risks when you both set out. And from what you have told me he threw himself in front of the attack meant for you. I know that he wouldn't blame you and no one else in the guild does either." He said patting her on the back.

Eliza wiped her tears away and looked at the master with a small smile on her face. Now that she wasn't sulking the 17-year-old girl looked very beautiful. "You're right Jiji thank you. Even though it's painful that he's gone and even though I'll miss him Freed wouldn't let me to blame myself." She said getting a nod from the short guild master.

"Now then I think it's time we head back to the guild." Makarov said getting a nod from the girl as she stood up and dusted herself off. 'Even though she's in pain and probably will be for a while I know that she'll be alright. Just like Ezra she's strong and she still has her family here to support her.' Makarov thought as they walked back to the guild.

AN: Ok that's the end of the prologue. Also I know some people are gonna bitch me out for killing Freed but this is my story. If you don't like it don't read it because I'm going to ignore reviews that bitch about Freed's death. Also yes she will go back to her world and attend Hogwarts. There will also be a flashback or maybe an entire chapter that explains the mission Freed died on.


End file.
